Cinq secrets McDanno
by Shangreela
Summary: Rating pour sexe pseudo explicite. Warning : slash, vague spoiler jusqu'au 1.24


Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Correctrice : writer_princess !

Warning : Sexe pseudo graphique, vague spoiler 1.24

Commentaire : Mon troisième texte sur HF0, un peu plus élaboré que les précédents.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Cinq secrets McDanno**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Le premier**

Steve aime embrasser. Sérieusement. Le record est d'une heure quarante-deux minutes et trente et une secondes.

Pour Steve, embrasser remplace et surpasse largement le sexe.

Steve aime s'allonger avec Danny, nus, habillés, entre les deux. Peu importe la localisation - le lit, le canapé, le lana'i, la plage, alors que l'eau s'enroule autour de leurs chevilles et mollets avec la même langueur que leurs lèvres se font l'amour. Étendu sur le flanc en face de Danny, Steve enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque un de ses bras soutient sa tête pour qu'il soit plus confortablement installé et l'autre main caresse délicatement les petits cheveux courts et drus de sa nuque. Leurs genoux sont entremêlés, affirmant et effaçant la distance entre leurs corps. Steve commence par l'embrasser doucement, tout doucement, du bout des lèvres. Il aime fermer les yeux et inspirer l'odeur de Danny pour se perdre tout entier en lui.

Parfois, il couvre la bouche de Danny de la sienne et ils respirent ensemble, les yeux mi-clos, perdus entre eux sans savoir s'ils s'arrêtent quelque part.

D'autres fois, il frotte paresseusement le bout de sa langue contre celle de Danny, trop languide pour faire autre chose et rien d'autre que parfaitement heureux de le faire.

Parfois, ils se séparent, et alors Danny lui sourit de ce sourire qui n'est qu'à eux, qui dit qu'il est parfaitement heureux et serein, et Steve l'enroule dans ses jambes, ou s'enroule dans les siennes, encadre son visage de ses grandes mains et l'embrasse, et l'embrasse, et l'embrasse, jusqu'à ce que toute autre chose disparaisse.

Daniel met ça sur le compte de la Stevitude, au même titre que les grenades dans la boîte à gants, l'ananas sur la pizza, l'ignorance totale de Miranda1 et les explosions journalières. Étrangement, il ne s'en plaint jamais.

._._._.

**Le deuxième**

Steve paie pour l'entretien de la Camaro. Il fait refaire la carrosserie tous les deux mois, et l'emmène à la révision tous les troisièmes samedis du mois. Il fait les niveaux et paie pour la vidange, les nouvelles plaquettes de freins et les pneus neufs. Il s'assure toujours que la roue de secours soit utilisable, les airbags fonctionnels, les ceintures de sécurité en parfait état et l'ensemble de la voiture vide de toute arme les week-ends pairs.

Ce qui est parfaitement logique, réplique Danny à qui veut l'entendre, car c'est Steve qui fait subir des choses innommables à la Camaro, et pourquoi est-ce Steve qui conduit *sa* voiture, d'abord, hein ?

Steve se contente de le regarder avec un sourcil haussé.

Danny lui lance les clefs en grommelant. (Mais il ne résiste pas beaucoup.

En plus, Steve se fait pardonner plus tard.)

La vérité, c'est que Gracie monte dans cette voiture avec son père, et que Steve ne laissera jamais rien lui arriver, leur arriver, jamais.

._._._.

**Le troisième**

Steve fait l'amour comme il embrasse : lentement, et _longtemps _(ici, comprendre plus de quarante-cinq minutes, oui, à ce point-là).

Il aime laisser les plongées lentes, si lentes, si _lentes_, de Danny en lui rouler sur lui comme le roulis de l'océan calme et presque oisif qui afflue et reflue sans fin ni empressement, au point que le moindre contact, le moindre _souffle_ est électrifiant, qu'il suffit d'une caresse sur ses côtes, que c'est tellement bon _sibonsibonohmondieu_ qu'il est sûr de ne pas pouvoir en supporter plus, mais si, toujours plus, un peu plus, encore, encore, oh, Danny, oh _Danny_, oh, oh, _oh !_

Grâce à son entraînement militaire, ou son régime alimentaire (auquel Danny ne veut même pas penser, merci bien), qu'importe, Steve a une endurance époustouflante comme Danny ne peut rien lui refuser et que son self-control est impressionnant mais pas _à ce point-là_, il achète un cockring pour l'aider dans la tâche audacieuse de combler son homme. (Quelle grandeur d'âme !)

Ces soirs-là, ils montent tôt et ne redescendent pas avant dix heures le lendemain (Ensemble. Et oui, Danny est incroyablement fier que Steve fasse sauter la nage de dix kilomètres, ces matins-là). Au matin, tous les souvenirs - leur danse langoureuse, leurs longs baisers aveugles, Danny lové immobile dans l'écrin de son corps, les morceaux frais de fruits poussés sur sa langue et de l'eau versée dans sa bouche avec soin, l'impression d'être à la fois trop grand et trop petit pour son corps, les louanges au souffle de mangue, le confort de leur corps unis - transpirent dans le sourire parfaitement contenté de Steve et Danny tombe encore un peu plus amoureux, même s'il est à chaque fois certain que c'est impossible.

Danny et Steve essaient de libérer au minimum un soir _Steve, Sex and Fruits_ par mois, idéalement un par semaine (ce qui n'est encore jamais arrivé, on se demande pourquoi…).

Steve hésite encore un peu à le proposer, mais il sait qu'il veut que Danny, en lui, soit la dernière chose qu'il sente en s'endormant et la première dont il prenne conscience en se réveillant, au moins une fois.

._._._.

**Le quatrième**

Danny aimera toujours Rachel.

C'est une vérité indéniable. Même avec l'amertume des échecs de leur mariage et de leur relation, Danny ne cessera jamais d'aimer Rachel, pas plus qu'il ne regrettera de l'avoir connue, aimée, et laissée le briser et réduire en miettes lors du divorce.

Elle restera toujours sa vraie première relation, sa femme et la mère de son enfant, comment ne pas l'aimer ?

Steve en est conscient, et l'accepte. Vraiment. (Peut-être.)

Okay, non, il a du mal à l'accepter. Parce que Rachel est belle, intelligente et sophistiquée et une _femme_, et qu'il ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec ça, si jamais l'envie prenait à Rachel de suggérer à Danno qu'ils pourraient peut-être réessayer. (Une troisième fois)

Mais il comprend. Parce que Rachel a donné Grace à Danny, et l'a fait venir à Hawaii. Sans Rachel, Danny n'aurait pas sa fille et Steve n'aurait pas son père.

Alors Steve ne regrette pas non plus Rachel, il ne la regrettera jamais. Ce serait regretter Grace, et il n'en sera jamais davantage capable que Danny.

._._._.

**Le cinquième**

En fait, toute l'équipe est au courant (c'est Kono qui a trouvé le _Steve, Sex and Fruits_. Chin penchait pour _Fresh & Fruits_). Mais ça reste dans l'équipe, alors c'est quand même des secrets, non ?

... ...

Miranda : En 1996, le parquet conclut dans l'affaire Miranda contre l'État de l'Arizona que toute personne accusée d'un délit ou d'un crime doit être informée de ses droits tels qu'ils sont cités dans le quatrième amendement de la Constitution. L'expression _Miranda rights_ (les droits de Miranda) est entrée dans le langage courant à tel point qu'un verbe (to mirandize) fut créé.

...

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !

N'hésitez pas donner vos avis ! Pareil si vous avez des idées de secrets que vous aimeriez voir traitées ! Remerciez bien fort writer_princess, dont c'est le premier travail avec moi


End file.
